


Hourglass

by Cselkcess (unscriptedemily)



Series: Glassverse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Near Death, Pining, this is so short what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscriptedemily/pseuds/Cselkcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t smell like you anymore, you smell like hospitals and it makes so sick I want to fucking die,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> This one can be read as a separate fic but...it kind of...turned into something. I have a few more parts and it just...won't stop. It's alive, yo. Anyhoo, you can read it as one part or you can wait for me to get my ass in gear and post mOAR FICS YAS ;A;
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned the FMA series there would be a lot more boysex. Unfortunately, I own nothing but a bunch of manga and the eternal gratitude to Hiromu Arakawa, the genius- queen who wrote the damn thing. Thank. 
> 
> UnBeta'd, so I apologise for any horrible, horrible mistakes. Pls no flames? Pls? Also I have no idea how AO3 tags work don't blame meeeeee
> 
> Song prompt: Say Something by A Great Big World, ft. Christina Aguilera. (so you can probably tell it's not going to be a HHJJ fic).

**18th September 1912 6:50pm**

“You know, I don’t think I ever did tell you how much I love you.

“Never told you, did I, you old bastard? Because- I do, I do, I really fucking do Roy, Roy Roy Roy

“I love you. God, I love you. How could I not? Fucking perfect Roy Mustang the- casa-fucking-nova of Amestris; you’re still perfect now, you’ll always be perfect oh god roy

**5th October 1912 5:14pm**

“Say something. Roy. Don’t you fucking dare, you bastard, don’t you dare don’t you fucking

“I fucking love you don’t leave me like this Roy just- just open your fucking eyes oh fuck oh god oh fuck Roy

 

**21st November 1912 8:00pm**

“You don’t smell like you anymore, you smell like hospitals and it makes so sick I want to fucking die you can’t leave me like this I love I love you I love you oh god never leave me

“see what you’ve made me into? You broke my brain, Mustang, you broke it I hate you

 

**10th December 1912 11:32pm**

“I love you. I love you so much I love I love you I didn’t say it enough and now look where you are oh fuck I love you I’d die for you I’d kill for you I would crawl for you Roy I would beg for you why why why I love you I love you

 

“Four months, Mustang. I have been- waiting for you for four _fucking_ months just please Roy just open your fucking eyes just say something anything Roy it’s been too long now and

“The doctors say one month and it’s over. You hear that, Roy? One month until they turn it off and you-

“One month. One month and if you don’t wake up I’ll kill myself Roy you fucker I cannot live without you I will not live without you you do not get to die before me Roy I love you I love you

 

“I’m completely serious about this. Al knows, 'course he does. I didn’t tell him, but he knows all the same. First time I ever wished we didn’t have this fucking ‘Elric telepathy’ thing going on. He’ll try an’ stop me, he wants me to see a fucking therapist, did you know that? He thinks I’m depressed Roy an’ he’s absolutely fucking right because without you I do not have a reason to live.

“Winry brought her kids to see you yesterday. The boy looks like her but he’s got Al’s eyes. They both say the girl looks a bit like me, something about the hair, fuck, I have no idea Roy I

 

“A week to go, Roy. You better fucking say something I’m dying there is a hole inside me Roy and I’m dying you better

“Two days.

 

**21st January 1913 1:16am**

“I love you.

“say something

“Roy

“you’re not going to, are you?

“you always were a stubborn bastard

“Roy I- I love you oh god

“I love you

“I love you

“I love you.”


End file.
